Pass Through
by Stitchar
Summary: Venellope is now a ruler of the Sugar Rush after her finish in the game, but there was something that kept her stopping. Her fear of never leaving the game still haunted her and it's up to Ralph to help her face her fears.


"I really don't think it's going to work." Ralph looked back at the young girl who was watching the entrance with scorn.

After she had finished the race, her game back to normal and she was relieved that she wasn't a glitch anymore but her past demons hadn't went away from her. Ralph had been visiting her everyday during closing hours, helping her to heal her scars during those times of King Candy's rule. He even help her to face against other racers and other citizens as they even tried to help her be more open and thankfully yet slowly, she began to be her old self.

But there was one setback.

She was still afraid to walk past the entrance of the train that lead to central, fearing that she's still a glitch of not going past.

"It's going to be alright." Ralph encouraged her as he stood inside the station close to where the invisible wall would be, "Sour Bill told me that once you became the program-your not a glitch anymore."

"But why I'm-" her body frizz a little as it made her body to distort, "still glitching? I mean it's cool and all but why?"

"I think it became part of your program." Ralph tried to reason to help her feel more sure of herself, "after Turbo made you into a glitch, it became part of you for a long time that it became part of your program even after you win."

Venellope slowly nodded her head as she watched the exit of the sugar rush with fear in her eyes.

"What if I can't get out Ralph? I'm scared."

Ralph understood what she ment. Her sarcastic wits were gone as her face were wide with fear when she glanced at the exit . Tears were threatening to fall out from her light milk chocolate eyes.

Venellope was still a child in her programming and it pains him to see her so traumatized at such a young age.

"it's going to be alright." Ralph comforted her as he crouched down to her level, "take few small steps to me okay."

Venellope shook as she took a deep breath as she took a small step foreword. So far, so good.

She looked up to see the arc to make sure the barrier won't activate on her.

"I can do this." she whispered as she another shaky step forward, "I can do this. I-"

Just as she took another step, she froze when she saw the barrier was activating.

"Ralph!" she panicked, "The barrier's on. I can't do it! I can't! What am I going to do Ralph?"

She felt her tears running down as she knew that her life would still remained the same even if it did improved.

Ralph took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Venellope look at me." the young girl looked up from her spot to look into his eyes, "It's going to be alright, just keep coming to me. Don't be afraid. Trust me."

Venellope shook, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked up at the barely halfway activated barrier and took another step. The barrier hummed again as it made the exit smaller and Venellope flinched as she took another hesitance step foreword.

"That's it, you got it." Ralph whispered as he too tried to ignore the possibility of her unable to exit. All he can do is pray to all programing above to give her strength and hope that she will be free.

Venellope seemed to have gained her confidence as her steps were not shaking anymore and were now no hesitant. Her each step became stronger and stronger as she had finally reached to the edge. But as she reached to the final point-she stopped.

Silence was the only thing between the odd friends, except for the hum of the barrier that seemed to glow between them.

"It's the moment of truth." Venellope whispered as she carefully reached for the flat surface of the barrier. Ralph held his breath as he watched the moment going so slowly.

As Venellope's hand touched the barrier-it cleared away, giving her access to the other side as it detect nothing of her glitch. Venellope gasped as she took another step as she felt the clear air around her as she walked into the station, surprise clearly written in her eyes as she looked back at Ralph with quivering lips.

"I made it."

"You made it." Ralph answered the only thing that made the child so happy.

"I did it...I did it! I did it!" She cheered as she hopped around her large friend and tried to jump and glitch in the mid-air but fell as she tried to do so. Ralph quickly helped her up as he placed her in the couch of the train that would take them to the Central.

"I'm...not glitching." Venellope said dumfounded as she realized her 'cool' powers were not active, "Why?"

"Its probably because of you passing through the glitch barrier." Ralph explained, giving a little thought, "I talked with the Surge and he stated that any programs that had glitches in their system were actually suppressed when in other games or Central-so that makes you pretty much of a normal girl."

Venellope shrugged her shoulders as she scooted next to him, "How longs the trip's going to be?"

"In about an minute." Ralph replied then looked back at the ruler of the Sugar Rush, "Why don't you take a small nap kid-I'll wake you up when we get there."

"You promise?"

Ralph looked down at the small girl who was now curled up next to his body, her eyes drooping from the stress of battling against her demons. Ralph was sure after all the passing through the impossible of her life, it must've drained her energy out.

"I promise." He said, placing his hand against her body like an blanket.

But Venellope was long out, dreaming of herself having an adventure with Ralph into his game world-now glad that her nightmare was now away-far left behind by her own game.


End file.
